El malo
by KHR-yamagoku-8059
Summary: Gokudera no era un hombre perfecto, y siempre se metia en problemas, Yamamoto eso no lo aguanto mas, y cuando Gokudera fue encarcelado por ello, Yamamoto decidio dejarlo "para siempre" ¿para Yamamoto cuando es para siempre?


**se que soy de lo peor por publicar otras cuando no termino el otro fic, pero ¿que?, la inspiracion me vino para este fic TwT que quieren que haga?**

**KHR le pertenece a akira amano**

* * *

**EL MALO**

Hayato había sido encarcelado por traficar dinamita, Yamamoto se había desilusionado de nuevo, otra vez que Hayato le fallaba y no sería la última vez, esta vez el albino si lo había decepcionado y en su consuelo había conocido a un chico, el abogado de Hayato, el que había logrado que la condena de este bajara a 4 años, era un chico muy amable y lindo, un abogado muy joven además, su nombre era Tsunayoshi Sawada y sin quererlo este chico le había agradado a Yamamoto de más.

En una de las visitas que Yamamoto le hizo a Gokudera, comenzó a discutir con él como era de esperarse para Yamamoto.

- Hayato estoy harto, tú nunca cambias, nunca cambiarás, si tu crees que te esperaré 4 años estás loco -le reclamaba Yamamoto al albino que le miraba fijamente por el gran vidrio.

- Yo sé que si me esperaras, por que me amas y no puedes olvidarme -dijo con cinismo el albino.

- Me duele, así que empezaré una vida sin ti, por que nunca cambiarás Hayato, nunca -Yamamoto coloco su mano en el vidrio y agachó la mirada.

- Cometí errores ¿ok?, eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento, con el amor que tengo, di que no me amas y te dejaré en paz -le dijo a Yamamoto mientras el moreno seguía con la mirada abajo y negaba con la cabeza- ¡Dímelo!, dime que no me amas -le insistía el medio italiano.

- No te amo -lo dijo sin remordimiento, colgó el teléfono y se fue dejando a un albino triste del otro lado.

Ahora Yamamoto iría con ese hombre que es tan sincero, contrario a los defectos que Hayato tiene. Pero dentro de ese lugar, tras unas largas rejas de metal Hayato sabia que Yamamoto lo seguía amando, que no importara lo que Tsunayoshi hiciera Yamamoto le seguiría amando.

Se mofaba del chico, pensando que es un tonto que da pena, sabia que él era el único que sabia como tratar a Yamamoto, como convencerlo, como besarlo, sabia Hayato que su cuerpo era el único que Yamamoto prefería, sin importar lo que ese pequeño tenía, no podría hacerle sentir a Yamamoto lo que Gokudera, por que Gokudera estaba acostumbrado, sabia cosas de Yamamoto que el moreno desconocía.

- Ja, es que volverá, lo sé- le decía Hayato a su acompañante de celda.

- ¿Tu crees que te perdone esta vez? -preguntaba un chico de pelo negro y con la misma complexión que el albino.

- Tal vez no me perdone pero no podrá olvidarme, ese tonto no tiene la táctica adecuada para arrancarme de su cuerpo, no sabe como besarlo, yo sé como le gusta verme, como le gusta que mi cuerpo se mueva y sé de un punto débil que nos lleva al exceso -decía confiado el albino, el acompañante de la celda le vio confiado, le recorrió y supo que ese no mentía, pues tenia un lindo cuerpo, además de una bella piel blanca.

- Ya veo, pues tienes razón, no había visto un cuerpo así en mi vida -el italiano volteo a verlo y le sonrió pícaramente.

- Sabes Hibari, él no tiene idea de la conexión que pueden llegar a tener el alma y el cerebro de Yamamoto cuando hace el amor, es que es un idiota, conozco a Yamamoto como otra extremidad de mi cuerpo -decía viendo hacia afuera.

- Debe estar loco ese chico ¿no? -le decía mientras el albino afirmaba con la cabeza.

Mientras Yamamoto estaba con el abogado moral y fiel, el cual le llevaba en un crucero a conocer el mundo, Yamamoto tenía la mala costumbre de no vestir adecuado para ese tipo de cosas, así que frecuentemente el chico debía regañarlo.

-Yamamoto, hay trajes en la habitación ¿ponte uno decente si? -le decía Tsunayoshi con una cara de ruego, es que ese chico tenia una cara muy linda, de perrito quizá, pero Yamamoto sabia que no superaba la que Gokudera ponía cuando le rogaba por algo, se levantó y fue a la habitación.

- Ya va una semana y no lo hemos hecho, no es que quiera presionarlo -el moreno había escogido un traje blanco, generalmente usaba negros, pero el blanco le recordó mucho a Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi tal vez debería preguntarle a Gokudera como conquistó a Yamamoto, debería anotar sus truquitos en papel, es lo que pensaba Gokudera, había visto al chico de pelo castaño y sabía que era de mucha moral, no podría complacer a Yamamoto, estaba 100% seguro de eso.

Había muchas cosas que ese chico debía saber, pero Gokudera no estaba para decírselo. De seguro terminaría hartando a Yamamoto y volvería a él, la idea de que Takeshi volvería a sus brazos lo recorría.

* * *

4 años habían pasado, ya 4 años y Hayato seguía seguro de que Yamamoto estaría afuera esperándolo cuando este saliera de la cárcel. Yamamoto había comenzado a planear una vida junto a ese chico y sólo unas veces contadas lo habían hecho, y además fueron poco placenteras por que el chico se cansaba muy rápido, ciertamente Yamamoto ya no lo soportaba, pero Gokudera no ganaría, recordaba aún como con una sonrisa burlona le dijo "volverás a mi, lo sé."

Pero Tsunayoshi cada ves se ponía mas estricto, era amoroso, cariñoso, era hasta cierto punto perfecto, pero ahora que lo recordaba Takeshi lo que le gustó de Gokudera fue su rebeldía, su facilidad de meterse en problemas, pero sobre todo que siempre defendía al moreno y se mostraba tan temerario, siendo que el era el uke, además de que era muy seductor, era el uke perfecto, además de salvaje.

- Mañana, mañana saldré y el estará afuera esperándome -le dijo a Hibari, el japonés nunca lo había visto tan ilusionado, en cierta forma temía que los sueños del albino no se cumplieran y terminara mal.

- Eso espero -dijo algo serio Hibari, no le gustaría ver a ese chico de tez blanca, llorando y desilusionado. Pero el albino seguía confiado.

La hora había llegado Gokudera por fin saldría de ese lugar, se despidió de sus enemigos y de sus amigos, inclusive de Hibari, y los policías lo llevaron a fuera. Gokudera esperó un momento para abrir la puerta. Sabía que estaría ahí ese carro plateado que pertenecía a Yamamoto. Y al abrir la puerta no había nadie. Estaba seguro que Takeshi sabia que era el día de su liberación, Cabizbajo comenzó a caminar.

- ¿Dónde estas Takeshi?, estaba yo seguro de que Tsunayoshi no podría ganarme, ¿por qué no estas aquí? -reflexionó un momento y estaba dispuesto a no dejarse aplastar por algo similar, caminó de mejor humor, vio parar un auto plateado pero no era el de Yamamoto.

- ¿No piensas subir? -Hayato reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era la de Yamamoto, salía de un auto rojo, Hayato subió sin preguntar.

La verdad era que Takeshi había terminado ayer con Tsunayoshi, habia admitido ser un perdedor pero ganaba a Hayato de vuelta, y es que recuerda la otra frase burlona que le dijo su pareja, "tendrías que volver a nacer para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él" y era verdad, no podría dejar de amar a quien por toda la vida y por toda la eternidad era su pareja.

* * *

**se ya me conocen ninguna ves puedo terminar un fic, con un final infeliz TwT**

**comos ea chao~ espero actualizar el de triangulo amoroso es que la ispiracion no me viene ¬¬**

**review?**


End file.
